


Are There Really Any Happy Endings?

by Lance_is_a_precious_boi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is stupid cuz he doesnt think hes worth it, M/M, Non Canonical, Sad, Save my boi, Shance established relationship, Shiros kind of a dick, but I love him anyway, shance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_is_a_precious_boi/pseuds/Lance_is_a_precious_boi
Summary: When Shiro refuses to listen to Lance while on an important mission the repercussions may be permanent.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance understood that the stakes were high; it was the mission where they would finally attempt to rescue Pidge’s brother Matt. He didn't want to create any more tension by upsetting one of his fellow paladins so he stayed quiet like usual. That was until he hears Shiro’s plan of attack...

"We will blast a hole through the western side of the ship with the yellow lion. That is near where the holding cells are, then we will all split up to search the cells and free as many prisoners as we can as we search for Matt and Sam. When you free the prisoners direct them towards our entry point where the castle will be waiting. Allura has a map and will direct you on where to go as you navigate the ship, any objections?"

No one seemed to have anything to say until lance spoke out. "What if they have alarms, and they stop us before we can search the whole thing? Possibly before we find Matt and Sam! …I suggest we sneak in instead!” Lance called out proud of his idea. “To avoid drawing attention to ourselves so we don't have to fight more than necessary."Lance sounded hesitant with that addition, afraid they would call him an idiot and point out all of the holes in his plan.

His fears proved to be founded when Shiro spoke "Lance they won't be expecting us. This is the quickest and best way" Shiro spoke with a slight edge that showed he didn't like being questioned by Lance. 

"But-"

"Shut it lance you wouldn't understand" Lance looked down clearly upset by the way Shiro talked about him like he was a kid. Shiro noticed this and tried to take it back. "I-I didn't mean it like that Lance I-" 

"I understand Shiro I wouldn't get it" Lance looked sad, but Shiro didn't seem to notice, he seemed to be hyper focused on the mission.

"Thanks for understanding" Shiro said the kissed Lance's cheek. "C'mon guys let's find Pidge’s family!" Shiro called out to the rest of the paladins as they got up and started to walk towards their respective hangars.

Lance knew he wasn’t the smartest, or the strongest but he hoped that he finally had the respect of his team mates. After all the battles they fought together and the times they had insisted that they respected his opinion he thought it was reasonable to that he had input in what happens on missions it appears he thought wrong.

He at least thought if someone were to brush off his ideas it would be Allura. She had done it before and wasn’t very discreet about her doubts of the blue paladins ideas. No what really hurt was that the person who rejected his idea was the man he trusted his life with and would follow to the end of the world.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  


Lance knew it was a bad idea to blast their way in.  
There had been a miscalculation and they came through nowhere near the holding cells, alarms were already blaring as Shiro frantically began to shout "Split up and look for the holding cells! If you find them call it out and we will come towards your location!" Everyone split up and things somehow got worse… Of course it did.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Lance had been running around trying to find the cells and dodge bullets at the same time when he saw a druid had grabbed Pidge’s arm as they struggled to get free. Their bayard left on the ground cracked and forgotten as they kicked and screamed. 

"You will do well they won’t be able to form Voltron with a missing paladin." The druid growled as he fought to subdue the shortest paladin. 

"Hey furby!" Lance called out gaining the attention of both the druid and Pidge. 

"If it’s a paladin you want take me instead!" Lance shouted a mix of fear and anger in his voice at the thought of them taking his sibling figure the druid seemed to think as Pidge protested.

Lance was counting of the fact that the galra were prideful and spewed crap about honor, his bet seemed to pay off. 

"I guess you will do" the druid motioned with his hands for the soldier that Lance didn't even notice was there to grab Lance as the druid released Pidge. The small paladin didn't move not wanting to leave Lance behind. 

"I'll be alright just go!" Lance ordered as tears ran down his bronze skin. Pidge ran, as much as they wanted to stay the young genius knew that one missing paladin was better than two...  
\--------------------------------------------------  
When Pidge finally made it back to the castle she was crying silently. The team gathered around her asking if she was alright, because she had gotten a black eye in the fight. But then they noticed that Lance wasn't there and started to wonder where the blue paladin was.

"Where is Lance I thought he would be here to gloat about how he was right." Keith said with no real vigor, he didn’t dislike lance that was just how their relationship worked.

At the mere mention of lances name Pidge flinched and started crying harder, the fat tears running down their face becoming more evident, and her sobs began to shake her body. Breathing became harder as she thought of her friend who risked his life just to save hers.

"What's wrong what happened to Lance?!" Shiro asked with concern lacing his voice. Pidge's cries quieted down a little bit as she willed herself to speak. She took one look at Shiro sadness running through her as they thought of how the next words they said would break him, and how it was all their fault. 

"H-he sacrificed himself to save me after I got caught" Pidge squeaked as they hiccuped and stuttered struggling to get the words out between sobs.

It took Shiro a few moments to realize what the green paladin had said "H-he what?" Shiro said as a feeling that couldn't be described as simply sadness ran through his veins and gripped his heart, as the realization that his boyfriend had been taken dawned on him.  
\--------------------------------------------------  


Lance had not been as upset as he thought he would be in this situation. Sure his leg was broken and it hurt like a bitch, but as long as it was him and in this situation and not Pidge, the pain was worth it. But when he looked down and saw that the appendage was hanging limply and bent in ways he was sure it shouldn't be able to bend, it sure seemed like sort of a big deal.

He had no Idea where he was, and he knew that even if he did know, the chances of him being able to escape were slim to none thanks to his leg.

Lance’s world began to fade and sleep seemed like a blessing after he had fought away the darkness clouding his vision for so long.  
Just as he heard a grunt and the sound of a body hitting the floor the darkness consumed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance meets the person thrown in his cell and a shit ton of langst.

Lance woke up to a dimly lit cell and took a minute for him to adjust to it before realizing something was in there with him.

"Morning sleeping beauty" came the voice of said thing. When his eyes finally adjusted surprise overtook his voice 

"w-wait are you Matt? Matt holt?" He asked hopeful. The resemblance between him and Pidge was undeniable. 

"Yeah how do you know who I am?" Matt responded a twinge of fear lining his voice   
"oh thank god Pidge will be so happy when they get here" 

"Pidge?" Matt asked fear and hope seeping into his voice. "the only Pidge I know is safe on earth" Matt said refusing to believe it was his sibling. 

"Yeah that’s them... It-it’s a long story" Lance sighed and looked down at his lap, flinching when he saw his leg, damn that looked gross. 

"They’re here I-I have time t-tell me-" 

"Actually no you don't have time not now at least. You can share your pathetic stories later now we must get answers. Bring the blue paladin to my chambers" guards came in to drag Lance away as Matt sat shouting about his sibling 

"are they okay?!!!!" He cried concern overtaking his body. 

"Yeah yeah they are" Lance said happily not even knowing if Matt heard him. Glad he at least saved Pidge before he was gone and that she would be able to find their brother after all this time.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Lance was in a room darker than the cell (which was saying a lot) when suddenly the lights turned on and he saw what awaited him. Just the sight made him want to vomit. A whole lot of what looked like torture equipment was placed near a chair. 

Haggar walked over to him and forced him to sit down in the chair. She strapped him up then grabbed a knife and swiped it shallowly across his cheek. "I know the only thing you are good at is looking pretty, so tell me what I need to know or I'll make sure it scars."

"I refuse to betray my team I'll die before I tell you anything" he sputtered. 

"How sweet, you think you have a choice." A sick and twisted smile shone on her face and she slashed diagonally down his face. That was going to scar but he just continued to think positive. At least it was him and not someone important. 

 

Haggar smiled the same twisted look showing in her eyes. She then traced the knife scarring spirals deep down his arms, when he still refused to talk she just made deep slashes across his chest and back he couldn’t suppress the screech that left his mouth as his whole body shook.

Lance still refused to budge, "You where stronger than I thought young paladin after how they treated you I thought you were weak… But then again even the strongest can be broken." Just as she said that he felt a sharp prick in his neck and the familiar feeling of darkness overtook him.  
\---------------------------------------------  
When he woke up he saw he was in the middle of the lounge room, and the rest of the team was ignoring him "Guys! Guys!' Lance said so happy he was back home. 

"What do you want now" that was Pidge. 

"Yes what do you want it better not be a joke we’ve talked about this!" Allura grunted. But he only joked to keep the others minds off of the giant space war? 

"Yeah man this you need to start taking anything seriously" that stung coming from Hunk.

"I'm surprised that Shiro even likes you" Keith laughed out. 

"I don't really I just pitied him he'll never be as good as you Keith, that's why I choose you over him in every mission... After all he is just a cargo pilot he'll never be more than that."

Shiro saying that broke him, of course he knew that was true but hearing it from Shiro hurt. It was like he knew the punch was coming, but that doesn't take away any of the pain from being hit.

"O-okay i-it’s okay" he stuttered out tears falling like bullets down his face. "I-I hate me too" Lance finally choked out. 

"I'm glad you understand" Shiro said before kissing his cheek then walking away seemingly way happier without the dead weight on his shoulders. It was the same way as when they left for the mission that got Lance captured.

"Yes I'm elated, that would have been an awkward conversation when we had to replace you. After all you're just a placeholder till a more talented and less annoying option comes along. You know that right?"

"Y-yeah of course it makes sense" Lance wasn’t even surprised about this revelation. 

"I'm glad you know that buddy." Hunk said while hugging Pidge."After all I have Pidge now I don't need you anymore" he said a large smile on his face." 

"Y-yeah I hope you guys love each other as much as I l-loved you" Lance was shaking now.

"Ew that's pathetic" Pidge sneered. And then Lance fell into nothingness.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Lance woke up to Hagar screaming.”What happened in there why didn’t you react!” Haggar hollered fuming. 

"I’ve been expecting that conversation for a while now. It’s inevitable. One day they will realize I'm not enough, and they will throw me away." 

Haggar chuckled while an idea formed in her head "I see but I wonder how well you will do in the arena, we've been looking for a new champion..." She seemed to ponder her next words. "But first we need to take care of that leg of yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it *blep* (it looks like one of the comments might have been right (I was already planing this btw)) and sorry about the mistakes its 4:30am rn


	3. ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haggar's a bitch (and Shiro a mess)

Shiro was not okay, in no way shape or form was he remotely fine. He hasn't slept in a week, and to get him to eat, Hunk and Keith have to team up to drag him away from the screen showing the signals of all of the paladins helmets. He was keeping 24/7 hour watch in hopes that he would see a signal from the blue paladins helmet unfortunately it seems that they had broken it. At the moment Shiro was hunched over the screen crying about how it was his fault. praying to gods he doesn't believe in to bring his boyfriend back. Just as he calmed down he looked up and screamed when he saw that the screen now showed the blue paladins helmet was pinging on an abandoned planet.

* * *

 

Haggar was currently overseeing the procedure that would "fix" lance's broken leg. She watched grinning madly as she saw the druids saw off his leg. Which wouldn't be as bad if he was subdued, but no he was awake, and he was in the worst pain he would ever experience. Suddenly he mercifully passed out from the pain.

When he woke up he immediately checked his leg to see what had taken place after he passed out. He screamed when he saw that what used to be his human leg was now replaced by metal from just above the knee down. Yes he was expecting that but it was weird. He could move it, yet it felt foreign like it didn't belong there which it didn't. He was in a different cell then before, he realized, and saddened at the thought that he wouldn't get to tell Matt that both Shiro, and Pidge were safe.

Shiro, how was he? Has he even looking for Lance or was he just glad the dead weight was finally gone, glad he wouldn't have to pretend to love lance anymore, probably the latter. If he were Shiro he'd be happy too, no longer having to deal with Lance's annoying jokes, or awful pick up lines anymore. Lance cried himself to sleep that night.

* * *

 Lance woke up to a guard picking him up by the waist. To tired to fight back and slumped down knowing where he was going, The arena. He suddenly started to cry silently as he realized what was gonna happen to him, he was going to die. Lance knew that no matter how hard he tried how hard he fought he wouldn't survive. he would lose, the beast would win, and so would the ever growing darkness that he had been fighting for all these years.

* * *

 

Lance was suddenly dropped in front of huge metal double doors. He looked up at them when they were suddenly opened, a small dagger was placed in his hands just as he was pushed past the threshold.

He looked around and saw the arena, it was huge. He looked at the opposite end of the room and saw the large one eyed beast as it was released from its chains. He vaguely heard announcer say that this monster was undefeated. Great as if he wasn't scared enough, and sure he knew he was gonna lose but damn it he wasn't gonna try his best. At least he would die a heroic-ish death... Who was he kidding he would never be a hero, he thought he might have had a chance after he found out about voltron. But no he would never be a hero he always has been and always be Lance McClain. The joker, loser, idiot, cargo pilot, seventh wheel... But maybe just maybe if he were too beat this, become the new champion he could at least say he did something with his life other than, be weak and drag the ones around him down. Yes he will fight hard and if he does he can take Shiro's place as champion, the others will find a new blue paladin, Shiro would get together with Keith, and everyone else will be happy, he wouldn't be but that doesn't matter.

The others would be happy and that was worth more than his life.

With a newfound strength he runs away from the monster, then hides behind a pillar as the cyclops thing chased after him. When the monster came around the pillar he pushed the dagger into the things eye. He winced as the blood splattered onto his face. The cyclops thing swung at him blindly, and he did a back flip to avoid the giant arms. Lets just say he was glad he took gymnastics for 3 years as a kid. Then he snuck around and grabbed his knife back and stabbed the monster in the heart successfully killing it.

He was on the brink of tears, now aware of the fact he just killed a living thing, whether or not it tried to kill him was irrelevant. He barely heard the announcer pronounce him the winner, he looked back to the alien that was dead on the floor, no he can't think like that if he hadn't killed it he would have died. Then he thinks about how many more lives he'd have to take and can't help but think 'who's the monster now?'...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be prepared for a big time skip next chapter...(sorry I suck at writing fight scenes)


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

THIS IS NOT GETTING DELETED NOR IS IT DISCONTINUED. I have read back in the story and decided I will rewrite this. There will be no major plot change. Also I will not be writing the majority of it. I have decided what all is going to happen and we have it planned out but I just am not good with writing the tiny details so a close friend of mine will be writing the rest. It will still be here I will just replace the old chapters with the new ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first fic *blep* hope u liked it I guess (p.s I know it sux sorry bout that)


End file.
